


船迟遇逆风

by Taste_yuli



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	船迟遇逆风

波布兰与高尼夫从飞行学校毕业的时候，正式入伍前本该有的三个月假期被缩短为一个月，理由是战时应急，空军部队人手奇缺，这些刚毕业的愣头青就这样痛失了逍遥快活一整个夏天的机会。

放假前的毕业酒会上，不少女孩向波布兰发出了一同毕业旅行的邀请，这个在学校里最活跃的社交积极分子竟破天荒认真地一一向她们道歉并拒绝了。

没人能想到他拒绝的理由是他和他的室友高尼夫有约在先。

“真的太不好意思了，艾西娅，我得遵守我的诺言，尽管我真的很想立刻跟你去卡普里行星来一场浪漫之旅。”整场酒会上这套说辞被他重复了不下十遍，变化的只有中间女孩的姓名。

严格说来，这其实并不是一个约定，而是一个赌注。二年级时的同盟国庆假期，两人碰巧都没回家，双双窝在宿舍里，百无聊赖，闲到发慌。

他们在假期的头两天里就把库存的悬疑片录像带看了个精光，接着又连下了七八个小时的立体象棋。最后波布兰实在忍受不住了，除却去食堂吃饭和洗澡的时间，他在椅子上和床上呆了快整整三天，屁股都差点坐到冒烟，用他自己的话来说，奥利比•波布兰的灵魂早已潜逃异星，眼下这个身体一点点也不属于波布兰了。

并且，还是跟高尼夫这个无趣的人，当然对方没有做三天填字游戏，而是意外地尽室友之谊陪他结结实实玩了三天已经实属难得，波布兰对他也没有更高的要求了。

“我受不了了，再这样下去我会疯掉的，我们必须立刻、马上、现在——就找点乐子出来。”

高尼夫摸着下巴走完一步棋，桌面游戏投影仪传来“check”的电子提示音。金发年轻人略作思考：

“不如我们来打赌吧，输的人要被对方指定做一件最折磨人的事情。”

波布兰一听到这个赌注，绿眼睛顿时重燃光彩，他迫不及待想要高尼夫在海尼森的新年酒会上邀请二十个姑娘跳舞了。

当然结果可想而知，波布兰输得惨极，但对于赌局内容他拒绝再做更多透露。

总之结局就是高尼夫让波布兰毕业后的那个假期陪他一起旅行。

这个要求多多少少让波布兰摸不着头脑，高尼夫淡淡反问道：“和一个男人腻在一起三个月还不够折磨不够惨？要不我再加加码。”

“免了！！”这样一想事情就很可怕了，波布兰的脸扭曲了起来，“但只要你不一直做填字游戏，这件事还是远远不足以要我的命的。”

“好的，我会记得带两本年度精选填字游戏合订本的。”

伟大的优秀飞行学员奥利比•波布兰先生差点未能正式上战场一展雄风就气绝身亡。

实际上，两人日常例行对呛之余，当时波布兰脑子里冒出了一个让他这个可以厚着脸皮说出无数恶心情话、自诩浪子情圣的人都嫌肉麻的念头——

三个月算什么，我跟你腻一起的时间可远远不止三个月吧？

 

波布兰现在有点后悔。

旅程的折磨并非来自高尼夫，他的好室友并没有带什么填字游戏合订本，相反他甚至发现和高尼夫一起出行是件很愉快的事，对方细心、稳重，基本可以把旅途的一切照顾周全，安排明白。并且波布兰不得不承认，这家伙不沉浸在自己的小世界时，的确是个蛮有趣的人。

但他现在没有心情给高尼夫做什么价值评估了，两人在旅行的终点站，维雷托星的一座人造水城，因为前一天晚上波布兰硬要拖着高尼夫去酒吧看本年度的飞行球决赛，两人深夜回到旅馆时已经又累又困又醉，几乎贴床就进入了梦乡，谁都没记着给行动电话充足电，备用电源的电也喜闻乐见地在中午飞快告罄。两人各抱着一只剩余电量20％的电话赶去城郊坐夜航舰船的路上，不知名的星系风暴影响了这里的天气，在找不到人行道的公路上摸黑前进时，天空突然电闪雷鸣狂风大作起来。

现在是深夜11:30，他们距离车站还有一公里多，并且面临着手机没电无法出示电子票据上不了舰船的尴尬局面。

“所以我们为什么要图便宜买夜班舰船？”

“不是你订的票吗？”

“你确定……”波布兰话未说完，豆大的雨点便由疏而密从翻涌的暗云中砸下来了。

他们把背包顶在头上冲进路边已经关门的店铺门口，20厘米的屋檐窄得连半个人都难遮住，很快他们就被淋得透心凉心飞扬。

高尼夫惜电如金，打开手机屏幕看了两秒，然后倒吸了一口冷气。

“波布兰，我要告诉你一个坏消息。”

“没有一个好消息可以选择先听还是后听吗？”看见高尼夫倒吸冷气，波布兰脸色煞白。

“没有。我们的舰船晚点了三个小时。”

“高尼夫你太残忍了，为什么要告诉我这种噩耗……所以我们用剩下的电立刻买高速舰船的票还来得及吗？”

“那个站离这里十公里，现在也没有自助驾驶的飞艇可以坐，你考虑考虑清楚。”

“杀了我吧！！”

两人被雨淋湿后，晚风从海面上吹来，冻得人浑身发颤。

“你靠近点行吗？”波布兰朝高尼夫挪了挪，高尼夫看了眼一头橘发都被打湿黏在脑袋上的波布兰，本想嘲弄他几句，见他这幅可怜兮兮把自己缩在膝盖里的模样，有点于心不忍，也就听话地朝对方凑近了些。

“你怕冷啊？”

“你才知道啊？”

“宿舍冬天都有统一供暖，我去哪儿知道呢？再说你睡宿舍的次数……”高尼夫抬头看着下落的雨滴，装模作样掰掰手指，“一学期有三十次吗？”

“这就纯属是你故意夸大了啊，放假如果你回家的话我可都是把姑娘们约回宿舍的，光这些就不止三十天了！”

高尼夫有点搞不懂心里那股酸溜溜的滋味从何而来。莫名其妙，他默默数落自己，沉默维持了数秒。

“你还真好意思啊情圣先生。”最后高尼夫慢悠悠地来了一句。

这回轮到波布兰沉默了，这非常不像他平时积极予以回击的作风，高尼夫带着一丝讶异偷眼去看对方——这位情圣先生区区几秒之内，已经用膝盖支着脑袋睡着了，嘴里还在不满地轻声反驳：“爱的使者可是很忙的……”

“别睡啊波布兰，之前在烧烤派对拉着我跳舞时不是很精神吗？”高尼夫顶了顶波布兰的肩膀，对方一动不动，也不说话了，只回以几声黏糊糊的咕哝，“别睡，会生病的。”

淡定如高尼夫此时也不得不焦虑起来。他们都穿着短袖，他没有什么厚实的衣物可以分享给波布兰取暖，只好从包里掏出几件未来几天要换洗的干净衣物，叠出一个勉强能挡风遮雨的厚度，盖在波布兰肩上。布料下波布兰的肩胛骨依然在轻微颤动，高尼夫皱紧了眉头，伸出胳膊将对方揽进怀里。

“我真的好困……”波布兰的意识因为高尼夫的动作而清醒了片刻，很快他又阖上眼。

“在这里睡着了会着凉的。”高尼夫轻轻拍了拍波布兰的脸想让对方保持清醒，并让自己的声音听起来尽可能严肃，“奥利比，听话。”

波布兰迷迷糊糊中只觉得有什么温暖的东西包裹住了自己，下意识往这片温暖中缩进去。

高尼夫垂眼看去，怀抱中的男孩鼻息平稳悠长，胸口薄薄的肌肉随呼吸起伏着。高尼夫觉得自己心跳有点过速了。

他从没见过这样的波布兰，竟然像个乖巧的孩子般。高尼夫得承认他一贯觉得波布兰像个孩子，不过是精力充沛、意气用事、在情感上假装成熟还无比聒噪的那种，总能做出些不着边际的事情、说出些匪夷所思的话，为他嘴里那把刻薄话机关枪提供源源不断的动力。但他不知道从何时起已经习惯了有这么一个人，天天和自己在吃饭时相互嘲讽，训练时相互挖苦，洗澡时、熄灯后、每个周末一边扯皮聊天一边拿对方的开心，又在课堂上一起说老师坏话，在课后一起打毫无胜算的群架、看无聊至极的电影。

波布兰当然不如高尼夫所讥讽的那样夸张，高尼夫自己心知肚明。尤其在外人看来，他们还是腻在一起的时间居多，远远多过波布兰和姑娘们厮混的时间。

但这样安静的波布兰让高尼夫心中有异样的暗流涌动。年轻人对感情的事概念模糊亦缺乏经验，他只知道他现在甚至有些希望那架夜班舰船可以一直延误下去，像手机星图显示的那样，永远滞留在阿克罗南星际通道，不要到来。

两个多小时在不安稳的浅眠中飞快流逝，雨终于渐渐停歇下来。高尼夫不想吵醒波布兰，他转过身去，把波布兰背起来朝车站慢慢前进。

波布兰比他略高一些，却比他瘦，也比他轻，高尼夫背着并不算吃力。只是后背传来波布兰平稳的心跳，一下下仿佛击打在他的背上，又穿透肌肉骨骼，敲进他自己的心脏里。

没走多久，高尼夫就发现背上那个人分明早就醒过来了。波布兰见高尼夫发现自己已经醒来，两手收紧勒着他的肩头，故意向上撑了一下，让自己更牢靠地跨在高尼夫背后。高尼夫因为波布兰突如其来的大动作差点仰面翻过去，他踩着地上的水洼手忙脚乱地稳住平衡，回头一脸“你又发什么神经”的表情朝波布兰看去。

波布兰正紧张地按着肩头高尼夫那叠衣服防止它们滑落下去，看见高尼夫看他，转而笑嘻嘻地把衣服顶在头上，两眼里全是狡黠的得意。

雨停后夜空变得清朗，仿佛一整个银河系的星星都散落其中。

高尼夫看着波布兰的表情，有点愣神，竟说不出一句刻薄话来，最后他只是伸手敲了敲波布兰湿漉漉的脑袋，警告他别用自己的衣服当浴巾擦头发。

“还没跟我呆腻啊？”

“没呢，”还早着呢，这句话波布兰不乐意说出口，只放在心里美滋滋地想上一想，他从高尼夫身上跳下来，带着笑意，又难得认真道，“喂，我可说好了，你要陪我去一个舰队啊。”

波布兰当然知道舰队的分配结果全由天定。

“好啊，一定奉陪到底。”

高尼夫又何尝不知道呢？

 

\- FIN –


End file.
